narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryōiki
|image name=Ryoikinew.png |english=Ryōiki |unnamed team=No |kanji=領域 |romaji=Ryōiki |literal=Realm/Area |other=The Guardians |affiliations=Kumogakure,Konohagakure,Iwagakure,Takigakure,Kirigakure,Sunagakure, |leaders=Akira Hiroshima, Kinshiro~Co-Leader |shippuden=Yes |media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Ryōiki (領域; Literally meaning "Realm" or "Area") is an organization thought of by Akira Hiroshima, but founded with Kinshiro by his side. It was formed by the two as an effort to strengthen the bonds between the Shinobi Villages and prevent further wars following the tragic events of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. However, with the rising of Shinsekai, the two groups became enemies, and fight against each other for what they feel is right. In total, there are 7 members of Ryōiki. Summary Ryōiki is a group established in order to maintain peace throughout the major shinobi countries, and to prevent conflicts and wars between them. All members, excluding Kento, are extremely powerful ninja that are either on the level of Kage, or exceeding them in strength. There is a member originating from each of the five shinobi countries, but also one from Takigakure and Amegakure. As well as fighting Shinsekai, the group fulfills many missions and tasks from B-rank to S-rank for the better good of the world, and to eventually achieve world peace, a goal that many past organizations have failed. Ryōiki also has full support from the villages, as well as a headquarters building positioned on the outskirts of the Land of Earth and near Takigakure territory. Members are not forced to travel in pairs, but usually do anyway. History Coming soon.. Goals Eternal Goal Ryōiki's first and foremost goal, it is named their 'Eternal Goal', as it is the groups original purpose, and their eternal duty. Even before Ryōiki began to form, Akira Hiroshima constantly dreamed of peace, seeming to be mentally threatened and scarred from the previous war, and set out to find someone who, along with his cooperation, could form an organization and let the Shinobi countries join arms once more. When he stumbled across Kinshiro, Akira saw in him what nobody could see, and believed that he was their ways of obtaining true world peace. Destruction of Shinsekai When inevitably new hatred-driven or evil organizations rose, the task of guarding the ninja world from the most potentially dangerous group, Shinsekai, was entrusted to Ryōiki, their only task was to completely eradicate all traces of the group, and even more so as their true intentions were revealed. Shinsekai proved to be on a level of power slightly above Ryōiki, and countless battles were waged between the two, their two ideals clashing for success. Creation of a Village During the aftermath of the final battle, which had evolved into a war, (hoped to be the last), Ryōiki had finally conquered Shinsekai, however all members on their side of the war were grieving for Akira. Kinshiro took the role of leader, and in tears, stated that he wanted to create a village on the very soil that the last battle had been fought. As the episodes of the Ryōiki Arc came to a close, the series went through a timeskip, and it was subtly revealed that a new village had been created by Kinshiro in the next season of the anime. Members Ryōiki consists of 7 members: Wardrobe Ryōiki, unlike most groups, does not have a uniform, and instead the members are free to wear what they want, however they all have a tattoo of the symbol on their left shoulder. In the filler that portrayed unseen scenes of Ryōiki's creation, Akira can be seen suggesting a ridiculous looking attire, which was instantly turned down by Kinshiro. Trivia *In the Ryōiki symbol, there appears to be a small spiral in the center. It is unknown if this has any connection to Uzushiogakure. *In the Naruto anime, the symbol also appears to be flipped horizontally, leaving the hawk's head facing left instead of right.